


Cotton Candy Trickster

by Invictusimpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3186950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Homework during lunch hour? Not really my idea of fun. You want to ditch? A couple of the guys and I are going to prank Mr. Peterson.” Castiel debates it.<br/>Is suspension and possible expulsion <em>really</em> worth spending an hour or so of his time with Gabriel, he asks himself.<br/>Yes, he decides, it’s most absolutely worth it.<br/>“Yes, I’d like that.”<br/>“Great! Come meet us behind his classroom in ten minutes.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cotton Candy Trickster

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I received on my tumblr. Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

Castiel shoves his glasses further up his nose and tries not to fog them up when he wraps his scarf around his mouth to better protect himself from the cold air around him.

As he approaches the school, he can see Gabriel with a group of people huddled around him as he tells some story, and then they’re all in some fit of laughter over what he said.

He wishes he fit in with that crowd and could go and talk to someone like him, someone as attractive as Gabriel, but Gabe is a senior, and Cas is but a nervous freshman wandering the halls of the school and still using a map.

He pulls it out of his backpack. No matter how many times he walks the school he can’t seem to remember where his damn biology class is. Or his algebra class. Or his Spanish class. Basically every class he’s taking he has no idea how to get to.

He transferred to this school after the last one bullied him right out. No one likes to hang with the weird kid who’s in classes above his grade level, or the only gay kid in the school.

It’s not that he doesn’t like people, because most of the time he does, it’s that people don’t seem to like him.

His first three classes go over quickly, and then it’s off to lunch. On Thursdays he has second lunch with none other than Gabriel.

He sits on the table in the center of the room talking to a large group of people yet again, but this time around a mouthful of cotton candy that they keep tossing him bags of.

Castiel picks at his own pizza, but the cheese looks fake and it smells like it was taken out of a trash can, so he throws it right back where it belongs. He has to do something productive or he’s going to look creepy sitting at a table unoccupied except for staring at his long-time crush, so he starts doing homework.

“Hey, Cassie,” he hears a voice say, and he looks up to find Gabriel nonchalantly sitting across the table from him, everyone else talking amongst themselves in other parts of the room, but right now Gabriel is speaking to him.

He feels the blush spread from the tips of his toes to the top of his head, and he averts his gaze slightly to the left so he can catch his breath.

“Hello, Gabriel.”

“Homework during lunch hour? Not really my idea of fun. You want to ditch? A couple of the guys and I are going to prank Mr. Peterson.”

Castiel debates it.

Is suspension and possible expulsion _really_ worth spending an hour or so of his time with Gabriel, he asks himself.

Yes, he decides, it’s most absolutely worth it.

“Yes, I’d like that.”

“Great! Come meet us behind his classroom in ten minutes.”

Castiel packs his things and starts to walk off in the direction of the classroom because, he thinks, it is going to take him his ten allotted minutes to get there.

When he does, it’s eerily silent. He can see there are no classes going on in this wing of the building. There is Gabe standing with his hands in his pockets, but no one else.

“Is everyone else late?” Castiel asks as he approaches the senior, and Gabe shakes his head.

“No, actually, I just thought if I told you there were more people coming you would actually come, I didn’t think you’d want to hang out with me on your own.”

“Why not?” Castiel asks, his brow furrowing. Anyone is the school would give their left lung to hang out with Gabriel for ten minutes let alone for an hour, and to ditch class with him.

That's like every girl's wet dream.

“I . . . I don’t know?” He scratches the back of his head, and Cas thinks this is the only time he’s ever seen him nervous or anything but bubbly and talkative, able to capture the attention of a large crowd with a bat of his eyelashes.

Speaking of his eyelashes -- they touch his cheeks when he looks down at the dirt that he kicks at absentmindedly.

“I was wondering, if maybe, you’d want to go out with me sometime?” Castiel’s stomach drops and he stops breathing for what feels like days. “Whoa there, you just turned white as a sheet. Look, if you don’t want to that’s fine, but --”

“I want to, please,” Cas rushes, and grabs at Gabriel’s arms. He goes to move back out of habit, but then he settles into the touch, and even starts to lean against Castiel.

“Oh,” Gabe breathes.

“Oh?”

“I . . . wasn’t expecting that, that’s all.”

“I didn’t think you knew my name.”

“Really? I’ve been trying to talk to you for ages now, I didn’t think you were interested in guys.”

“Mm,” Cas hums. “That’s about all I’m interested in.”

“Good to know, Cassie.”

“It’s just Castiel.”

“Whatever you say, Cas. Come on, I know this great burger joint you're going to love, and -- _oomph_!”

Castiel can’t help himself. He has to kiss Gabriel in this moment because his hair is shining in the low light of the sun, his eyes are wide and vulnerable, and he’s _right there_ waiting for Cas to make a move, beautiful as he always is.

They kiss for a long time, and only break apart when they hear a ‘hey!’ behind them coming from Mr. Peterson, who is knocking on the window with a livid look. They run and run, and when they finally stop they collapse laughing on a pile of grass outside what looks to be Gabriel's house.

“We’re still going back to prank his ass,” Gabriel gasps out, and Castiel grins.

“Agreed."

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com/post/99871679299/im-taking-prompts-now-yay-if-you))


End file.
